Breakfast à la Castiel
by Elize34
Summary: Waking up next to Dean is something Castiel thoroughly enjoys. Dean leaving the bed for food, however, is not something he likes. A plan is formed. Destiel fluff


A/N

So this is my first FanFiction ever. In this story Dean/Cas already have an relationship.

It is nothing too serious, just a little story I wrote because I really miss happy Dean/Cas scenes this season.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Breakfast à la Castiel**

Castiel slowly opened his eyes and found he really liked what he saw in front of him, Dean Winchester laid sprawled across his bare chest, sleeping soundly. Castiel mentally kicked himself for having closed his eyes in the first place, he could lie there forever watching the hunter sleep and it still wouldn´t be enough.

He felt amazed at all the feelings coursing through him, fierce and heightened by the unfamiliarity of giving in to them. He found the state he was in both terrifying and exhilarating. Castiel frowned, lingering on the feeling of fear, before the sound of Dean´s soft breathing broke through it. Cas shoved aside his fears and focused on the happiness instead.

He gently began stroking Dean's hair, not sure what had moved him to so. He was still getting used to his human side having the upper-hand whenever he was with Dean.

Dean being the cuddler-type was something Castiel had never imagined. Of course Dean would never admit to being one once he was awake. The corners of Castiel's mouth twitched. Dean would always stubbornly fall asleep leaving a small space between the two of them. However, as the night progressed he would slowly, unaware of himself doing so, drift towards Castiel. This would go one until at the end of the night he practically laid in Cas' arms.

For some reason this always caused Dean to be embarrassed once he had woken up. Muttering something about breakfast, he would leave the bed quickly, leaving behind a confused Castiel.

The angel liked spending time with Dean in the morning and him rushing out to get something to eat as soon as he was awake, gave him no opportunity to do so. It was upon that thought that a plan formed in Castiel´s head. If Dean getting food prevented him from staying in bed in the morning, all he had to was get the food to Dean, so he would stay in bed.

Satisfied with his logic, Castiel set out straightaway to complete his little mission. He gently lifted the resting head from his chest and slipped out of the bed from under the covers.

When he opened the door soundlessly he looked over his shoulder and saw happily that Dean was still softly snoring.

Swiftly he made his way down Bobby´s stairs, – they were staying at his place for a couple of days, taking some time off after their latest hunt – and he entered the kitchen, greeting Sam, who was sitting behind his laptop, with a low 'Hello'.

Startled by the sound, Sam quickly turned around. 'Dude, you've got to stop doing that!'He said annoyed. Castiel eyes were already wandering through the kitchen and he replied

absent-mindedly, 'Do what exactly?'.

'Sneaking up on people like that! Just…´ Sam let out a sigh, giving up on the issue and focused on something different instead. 'Aren't you cold?' He asked, looking at Cas who was wearing nothing but boxers. 'We don't get cold'. the Angel replied, his eyes still searching around the kitchen. 'Oh right, I forgot' Sam paused. 'So what brings you down to the kitchen Cas, Dean boring you already?' Castiel looked at him curiously before replying: 'No, on the contrary, I find your brother's company extremely pleasant and satisfying'

An awkward silence followed, well, awkward on Sam's end, Cas was perfectly at ease. 'I plan on bringing Dean breakfast, that I shall make here in this kitchen' he continued, his gaze sifting through the place, unsure where to start. Sam smiled a little at the helplessness of the angel. 'You need a hand?' he offered.

Castiel fixed his eyes on Sam's, slightly embarrassed. 'I am an angel of the Lord, I do not require any assistance on preparing a morning meal', he said in a low voice. Sam scoffed and replied: 'Fine, suit yourself' and he focused his attention back to his laptop.

Castiel made his way to the countertop, deciding where to begin. He opened the upper-cupboards and grabbed a plate. 'This seems like a good way to start, plates are very suitable for putting food on' Castiel thought. He searched for the refrigerator next, Dean always seemed to like most of what came out there. He pulled the handle and his eyes immediately fell on the bottles of beer in the back. 'This is good' he thought 'Dean really likes beer'. He took one bottle out of the fridge and put it on the counter. Then he thought about what else Dean might like to eat.

He noticed a slice of apple-pie that was stuffed in the corner of the refrigerator. This made Castiel smile, he now had Dean's favourite beverage and his favourite food.

Thinking the hunter should probably have more to go on than one bottle of beer and a slice of pie, he searched all the cupboards. Eventually he settled on a bag of potato chips.

He lifted the plate from the counter and set it down on the table. Next he carefully placed the pie in the middle, then he emptied the bag of potato chips on top of the pie.

Cas felt very cheerful and content, he now had a plate full of things Dean loved plus a cold beer to accompany it with. He balanced the plate that he was holding in his left hand, and picked up the bottle with his other hand. Sam now looked up from the screen to see what Castiel's idea of breakfast for his brother was.

It was not so much seeing the pie surrounded by chips that made Sam laugh, as it was Cas' beaming smile as if he had just prepared a 5-star meal. Castiel tilted his head in confusion at the taller man's reaction.

´Is there a particular reason for your amusement?' Cas said, slightly suspicious. 'No! Not at all' Sam quickly replied. 'It is just, ahum, a very nice breakfast. Better bring it to Dean before he wakes up.' Castiel nodded appreciatively at the suggestion and gracefully strode into the hallway.

He made his way upstairs, halting at the guestroom's door. Slowly he opened it with his left food and delightfully saw Dean was still fast asleep, mouth half-open. Castiel placed the breakfast on the nightstand next to the bed and got down on his knees.

The act of sleeping had always fascinated the angel, even more so when it was Dean who was doing it. It was the only time the hunter looked this peaceful and Cas really liked seeing him this way, in this worry-free state.

Castiel lowered his head closer to Dean's until they were at the same eye-level. Dean must not have been so fast-asleep anymore, for he sensed that something- or rather someone- was coming very near him.

His eyes suddenly snapped open, the green ones meeting the bright blue. Startled by the unexpected proximity, his instinct immediately took over and he backed away from the angel's intense gaze.

'Woah Cas' Dean said, his voice still hoarse from just waking up. 'You can be such a creeper sometimes.' Turning onto his back he added 'You will never understand the concept of personal space, will you?' Castiel got up from his knees and narrowed his eyes a little. 'You did not seem to mind me invading your personal space last night though.' Cas said thoughtfully.

Dean closed his eyes, flushing a faint colour of red. 'Only Cas' blatant remarks could make him blush like a little girl', he thought annoyed. Castiel lowered himself back onto the bed and reached out for Dean to pull him into a tight embrace. He was acting very much so like a love-driven teenager who was experiencing his first crush, and in a way he was – minus the being a teenager part.

Once he had wrapped his arms safely around Dean, he gently put his head on Dean's shoulders and began nuzzling his neck.

Dean let out a small sigh of approval, the tender and sudden act catching him off guard before he started to pull Castiel's arms away.

'Cas, I'm going to get up and fix myself something to eat. Sleeping in is great and all, but it does make me hungry' He said apologetic, as if he really was sorry for getting out of bed.

To Dean's surprise Cas started grinning – since when does he grin? - He asked himself.

'I anticipated you would say something like that. Therefore I made some preparations.' Castiel said. Letting go of Dean, he proudly gestured towards the plate and bottle on top of the nightstand.

Dean lifted his head and sat up to see what Cas was talking about. As soon as he saw the beer and the pie covered in potato chips he turned back to Cas with an inquiring look. The other man replied with a proud and bright smile. 'Well, I made you breakfast.' Dean shifted his look from Cas' radiant smile to the plate and then back to a beaming Cas again. Once he finally understood the angel's intention he started to laugh.

'This is my breakfast?' He asked, still chuckling. Cas' look turned from prideful to suspicious again. 'Is there something I have done wrong? Both you and your brother seem to find me making breakfast very humorous.' 'Uhm, no Cas, it looks very ….nutritious, just, what brought on you wanting to show me your cooking-skills?' He asked curiously.

Now it was Castiel's turn to blush. He turned his eyes towards the ceiling, unable to look at Dean while he said 'You always seem to be in such a hurry to leave in the morning due to your hungry-state. Therefore, if I bring you some food while you were still in bed, you might be more inclined to spend time with me in the morning.'

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, not liking the emergent feeling of vulnerability that his action had caused. Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, trying to make the angel feel less self-conscious. 'Look Cas.' He began awkwardly, feeling he owed him an explanation. 'I really do appreciate you bringing me breakfast.' He moved his hand to Castiel's face, gently forcing him to look back at him, he was taken aback by the sincere gaze of the angel, his blue eyes piercing through him.

'Having these feelings is foreign to me Dean, I do not know how to act on them accordingly.' Castiel said truthfully, leaning in to Dean's touch. 'That makes two of us then' Dean replied, biting his lower-lip he added 'Truth is, I'm not exactly Mr. Smooth around you either' He paused for a while, trying to find the right words. 'I do want to spend time with you in the morning, I just kept rushing out because I guess I'm pretty new at feeling like this too.'

Castiel smiled at hearing this. 'I suppose we can figure it out together.' He said, feeling reassured. Closing the last distance between them. he gently brushed his lips against Dean's.

It was not before long, before Cas started to pull away, still gauging the other man's reaction.

Dean, however, was not having any other thoughts besides the one of how much he liked feeling the angel's lips against his. Completely caught up in the moment, he locked his hands in the dark hair and pulled Castiel closer again, deepening the kiss, all feelings of awkwardness forgotten.

Dean begged for entrance with his tongue, and Castiel parted his mouth, happy to oblige.

He was rewarded almost immediately by Dean flickering his tongue across his lower lip, pulling a soft moan from the angel. Castiel placed his hands on Dean´s shoulders, scraping a path downwards with his fingernails.

Castiel was the first one to break the kiss, throwing his head backwards, panting for air. Dean, who was breathing quite heavily himself, moved his lips to Cas´ collarbone, placing a trail of kisses upwards until he halted at his neck.

'Mmm, you know what Cas? I could get used to doing this in the morning' he said in a husky voice, his lips trembling against the other man's neck.

'That is good news' Cas said, his voice unsteady from the sensation of having Dean's lips against his neck.

Dean moved his head to look at Castiel, his eyes at the same time catching the plate that stood forgotten on the nightstand. An idea formed in his head and he reached out for the plate, grabbing one of the potato chips and slowly brought it to Castiel's mouth.

Cas questioningly looked at Dean, no idea what his intention was but he opened his mouth to eat it all the same. The salty taste surprised Castiel, but he soon found out he rather liked it. Before he could comment on this newly-tried food though, Dean's lips crushed into Castiel's, his tongue licking up any traces of salt that were still left behind on Castiel's lips.

Dean opened his eyes to look at his angel. He loved seeing him like this, hair tousled, lips slightly swollen and a look of surprise that slowly turned into one of happiness. Dean smiled and said 'You know what Cas, I think this is the best breakfast ever.'

* * *

A/N

Really hoped you liked this story, felt pretty nervous about posting this since English is not my first language and I have no idea if this story is any good.

If you have any comments/suggestions etc, please review. It would mean the world to me.


End file.
